Episode 1943 (2 May 2000)
Synopsis Steven's mates laugh at him in his new uniform. He looks miserable, but Ian tells him he'll be embarrassed about his background soon. Sandra approaches Ian and tells him that she heard he was in the market for an experienced PA and would he like to meet her at 12:30 in the café. Ian agrees, stunned. Natalie asks if she realises what she's getting into? Sandra says she wants a job here to be with Joe and Beppe, and she had a wonderful day yesterday with Beppe. Natalie says how pleased she is for Sandra. Jackie knocks on the door of the restaurant and Gianni won't let her in. He's sweeping up the broken glass, etc. Beppe asks Gianni what's going on, and Gianni turns it around and says he was very cosy with Sandra last night. Jeff asks Jim for a hot tip for today, and Jim says no, but there's one he's marked for tomorrow and Jeff takes note. Jim chats up Dot, who says she can do better than a lecherous old goat like him - and he's a gambler too. Teresa tells Dan that she'll make Gianni apologise to him. She has a go at Gianni, while he's very busy. Irene tells Terry that Aunty Maureen is coming to stay, and Terry says he knew this would happen! She tells Rosa, and says you've never met anyone less likely to give you a handout than Aunty Maureen, and Terry will see right through it when she arrives! Sandra arrives in the café and Natalie tells her that Ian phoned to say he's late. Teresa is in the café and Sandra gives her a clue about Rosa, saying Teresa should stand up to her family. Sandra hands Ian her "impressive" CV, and she flatters Ian by saying she thinks she's getting in at the start of something big, and asks where Ian's head office will be. He agrees with her that it will be around here, and when she leaves, calls the estate agent about the office behind the video shop. Teresa goes to ask Rosa what Sandra meant. She forces Rosa to tell her, in front of Gianni, what happened. Rosa comes clean, and tells them exactly what she did, and explains that's why Beppe isn't talking to her. She tells them not to breathe a word to Nicky. Teresa walks out in disgust. Dan asks Mel if she has a spare room at her Dad's. Dan says since, as SHE says, there is nothing between them, there shouldn't be a problem. She asks Jeff about lodgers in general, but he says they don't need the money, and they didn't take Lisa in for the money. Jeff says he'd rather not see some stranger first thing in the morning. Gianni and Rosa talk, and Rosa puts her point, but Gianni says it was out of order. Rosa says she never tried to separate him and Jackie, Beppe and Sam, or Teresa and Matthew, even after what he did, but Sandra is so much worse. Teresa goes to tell Beppe it's obvious Sandra and he are made for each other and they should get back together, and she happens to mention that Sandra was in the cafe waiting for Ian for an interview. Beppe asks her about the interview and Teresa isn't interested and goes on about Sandra adoring him. Jackie runs after Gianni and asks him to let her come back to work. She says she can only say sorry so many times, and how does he feel? Gianni sulkily says he wants to be alone. Teresa comes back and tells Rosa that she went to wish Beppe and Sandra well. Gianni goes to see Beppe and says Rosa just went in a bit too heavy-handed - Beppe says like you and Dan? Gianni says he's been fine without Sandra for the last 7 years, and goes on about letting women under your skin. Beppe says he thought Gianni had that with Jackie. Gianni tells Beppe he has no idea, and Beppe says "likewise." Gianni says he has only himself to think about but Beppe has Joe and asks if he's prepared to put Joe though all that again. Nicky asks her teacher what he did after school and he says he took a year off and went to Asia: Everest base camp. He says he wanted to get away from his family, but after a couple of months, couldn't wait to get back to see them again. He adds that Italy's great, he should have gone there to pursue his ambition - he wanted to be a footballer! He jokes that he's come to terms with the fact that he'll probably never play for Scotland. She giggles and Rosa tells them crossly that they don't sound as if they're working very hard. Dan tells Mel he's moved to a B&B after she turned him down. She says she's not going to feel sorry for him. Dan says "Was it my imagination or did we have the most passionate kiss I've ever had?" Mel says it was just a kiss. Dot tells Jim that she knows what happens when you fritter your money away, and someone thinks they can avoid doing an honest day's work, she supported Nick and Charlie all her life. Jim tells her she's a wonderful woman. Ian offers Sandra £15,000 and she gets up. She says that's half what she is on now, and she's a fierce negotiator and will cut his late payers in half. They agree on £24,000 and Sandra says she will be in touch to sort out her start date. She rushes back and tells Beppe she had a fabulous day. She says it's more money than she's getting now, and she'll be closer for Joe. Beppe says it's really good for Joe to have her around, but he doesn't want to rush into anything, and he doesn't want to end up like before, so they are better off not getting involved, for Joe's sake. Sandra leaves, obviously very upset, and bursts into tears around the corner. Credits Main cast *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Michael Greco as Beppe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Leila Birch as Teresa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Wendy Richard as Pauline *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Todd Carty as Mark *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Edward Savage as Steven *Jake Kyprianou as Joe Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes